Gabriel and Harry's Goodbye
by tinybee
Summary: Sam and Dean watch the DVD Gabriel gave them before he and Harry died. Now they watch it. Set in 'Hammer Of The Gods'. Slash. Harry/Gabriel


**I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural, they belong to their rightful creators.**

**This is set in season 5, 'Hammer Of The Gods'.**

**WARNING: SLASH. Which means male/male pairing. Don't like, don't read. Also there are quotes from 'Hammer Of The Gods'. Un-beta'd.**

**Pairing: Harry/Gabriel**

* * *

Dean hesitated as the disc was loaded up, ready to play, his finger hovered over the button on the laptop. He glanced at his brother, seeing that Sam was just as nervous in watching what Gabriel had given them as he himself was. Neither were sure what they would see, but both knew that it was important.

After saving the goddess, Kali, Harry had stayed behind with Gabriel, hoping to give the brothers time to escape. Neither Dean nor Sam noticed that Harry wasn't with them until they were outside and by the Impala. But by then Harry had erected several wards to keep them out. They had no choice but to leave their friend behind.

"You ready?" Dean finally asked, pulling himself out of his thoughts.

"No." Sam answered honestly, rubbing at his red eyes. "But let's see what's on it."

Dean pretended not to notice as he started the DVD. The two brothers watched the screen avidly, both stiffening as their dead friend and the dead archangel appeared.

_Harry and Gabriel stood in the centre of the room, a large bed behind them. The latter had his arms around the smaller waist in front of him, securing the wizard to his chest as Harry tilted his head to the side to give Gabriel access to his neck. Emerald eyed peered up from underneath the messy fringe, seemingly staring at Sam and Dean before they become half-lidded and he pressed back into Gabriel._

"What the hells going on?" Sam choked out as he stared at the screen in horror, watching Harry throw his head back in obvious bliss as Gabriel sucked particularly hard on a sensitive area by his jugular. Both now-dead men were clad in only their boxers.

"No idea." Dean whispered, eyes wide as saucers.

_"Sam. Dean." Gabriel suddenly spoke up, pulling away from Harry with a satisfied grin. "You're probably wondering what the hell's going on."_

_"I would be too if I were in your shoes," Harry said, straightening up and moving to stand by Gabriel's side. "But I'm not."_

_"But, if you're watching this, then Harry and I are dead." Gabriel ran a hand over Harry's naked chest. The two were quiet for a moment, situating themselves on the large bed. "Oh, please, stop sobbing. It's embarrassing for all of us."_

_Harry gave a low chuckle._

_"You need to listen to what we're about to say," Gabriel continued,"because without us..."_

_"...You guys are seriously screwed." Harry finished from where he now was, kneeling behind his lover with his arms wrapped around the angel's neck._

_"You can't kill Lucifer." Gabriel added, sucking in a sharp breath as Harry's hands wondered down to his nipples and started to rub and twist the nubs. He didn't bother to stop the ministrations as he smirked at the camera with darkening eyes. "But you can trap him."_

Dean and Sam both leaned forward in surprise, ignoring what the wizard was doing, as they listened more intently.

_"Without me and wonder wizard here," Gabriel hissed as Harry lightly pinched him. "you got zero shot in killing Lucifer. Sorry." The angel didn't look the least bit apologetic. "But you can trap him."_

_"It's not going to be easy." Harry warned._

_"The cage you sprung Lucifer from, it's still down there" Gabriel continued, "and maybe, just maybe, you can shove his ass back in."_

_"And keep him there." Harry said as he lightly scraped his nails across Gabriel's stomach._

_"It's going to be difficult." Gabriel remarked._

Dean cocked a brow. "When is it not?" He muttered.

_"You gotta' get the cage open, trick my bro back into it and... oh, yeah, avoid Michael and the God squad. But, hey, details right?" Gabriel asked with a grin._

_"It's nearly impossible but I have faith in you two." Harry finished slowly with a sly smile._

_"And here's the big secret," Gabriel lowered his voice slightly. "Lucifer himself doesn't know." _

_"Don't get too excited yet," Harry said._

_"Because the key to the cage? It's out there." Gabriel paused. "Actually it's keys. Plural. Four keys. Well, four rings... from the horsemen."_

_"You've already got War and Famine's." Harry reminded them. "Two out of four. Half way. You just need Pestilence and Death's ring to complete it."_

_"You get them all, you got the cage." Gabriel shrugged._

_"And Lucifer is once again locked away." Harry said._

_"Can't say I'm betting on you boys, but uh, hey, I've been wrong before."_

_"And unlike him," Harry said with a shrug, "I believe that you will beat Lucifer."_

_"You have a small chance, chuckle-heads," Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "You do have some, no matter how minuscule that is."_

_Harry gave a sad smile at the screen._

_"I'm sorry," Harry whispered. "I'm out for the count, but you two need to go on and kick Lucifer's ass. We died, and don't make that completely meaningless."_

_"You heard him," Gabriel said, "don't give up. Win."_

Sam nodded his head, as if the two men on the laptop could see him.

_"Don't disappoint us," Harry added as he moved away from Gabriel to lie back on the silken bed covers._

_"And Dean?" Gabriel pushed himself up off the bed. "You were right. I was afraid to stand up to my brother." The angel's expression was serious. "But not anymore. So this is me, standing up."_

A small, sad smile found it's way onto Dean's face as Gabriel finally made a choice in the war, even if it was now too late to take proper action against Lucifer, more than he had last night anyway.

_Gabriel suddenly gave a wicked grin, all solemnity wiped away. "And this is me, lying down."_

_With wagging eyebrows at the Winchesters, Gabriel turned round and climbed back onto the bed, crawling up between Harry's now-spread legs as his fingers tugged at the last piece of clothing that covered the wizard. As Gabriel did this, Harry locked his ankles around the angel's waist, dipping his hands into Gabriel's own boxers and squeezed the flesh that hid there._

"Oh, God." Sam muttered, finding his eyes glued to the scene playing out.

_Gabriel groaned, lifting Harry's hips as he made an obvious show to ground their erections together._

_"Gabriel!" Harry cried as he arched up, wiggling his lower half to gain more friction._

"Dean, turn it off!" Sam cried as he finally stumbled away from the Impala.

Dean snapped himself out of his shock, mortified as things on-screen became more heated, and slammed the laptop shut. Gabriel's moans and Harry's whimpers were instantly cut off. The two men sighed in relief.

"Well, that was informative." Sam said, eyeing his computer wearily.

"They have told us how to stop Lucifer." Dean frowned. "To get him back into his demonic pig pen."

"Then we shouldn't disappoint." Sam said decisively as he snatched up his laptop.

"No, we won't." Dean replied as he walked around his car and opened the door. "I'm not losing anyone else."

Sam chewed at his lip but followed his brother and got in the passenger's side.

* * *

**This was just to blow off some steam. I'm nearly done on the fourth chapter of 'Waiting For The Light To Shine Through', but I had written some of this when the episode first showed but never really finished it until today. There is a prequel that will be posted up later as well. Please review.**


End file.
